


Winter Heat

by Soalovingmom



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soalovingmom/pseuds/Soalovingmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of smutty one shoots to feed our shipper's soul.  Taken from requests and suggestions from others and a lot of my own ideas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Heat

Daryl wondered what the hell was taking Carol so damn long. He told her to met him in the yard an hour ago, they had just started their relationship and he was having a hard time keep his hands to himself without the whole damn prison knowing they were a couple now. He wanted to go slow, in private he was all fire with her, but in public he was still afraid of the teasing he knew he would get from Glenn and especially his brother. He asked Glenn who said that the women were in the library cleaning, so he went in search of her, they should’ve been behind the damn supply shed naked by now. His cock was throbbing and he needed her something fierce.

As he got closer to the door he overheard the women, clucking around.

Maggie held up one of the magazines they had found, it had David Beckman on the front, “Oh my god, can you just imagine running your tongue down those abs?”

Karen laughed, “I bet he’s even a hot ass walker.”

Beth held up another one with One Direction on the front, “Oh my God is it bad I would let them all give me a shower?”

Maggie howled with laughter, “Oh if Merle knew you liked boy band music.”

Beth huffed, “We don’t have to tell Merle, shit!”

Carol laughed, “OH Beth when you cuss I swear it’s so cute.”

Beth turned bright red, “Oh come on you guys, Carol hasn’t picked one yet.”

Daryl leaned in close, he didn’t like this, not one fucking bit, what the hell was she doing in there talking about men? When he was her man and he was wound up tighter than a fucking drum and ready?

Carol looked through the magazines and her eyes fell on a bike magazine, the guy on the front was sitting on the chopper, his boot kicked out with a scowl on his face, he reminded her of Daryl, “Him.” She picked it up and showed the other women.

Maggie laughed, “Reminds me of someone.” She wiggled her eyebrows at Carol.

Carol waved her away; Maggie was the only one that knew about her and Daryl for now. Karen giggled, “Come on Carol what would you do to him?”

Carol smirked, “What would I do to him? What I would let him do to me? I’d want to fuck him while he sat on that bike.”

The women went mad with laughter at Carol’s confession and Daryl stood outside the library fuming! How dare she! He stormed off down the hallway he needed to cool off before he talked to her, this was bullshit!

-Winter Heat-  
By the time Carol got back to her cell she was horny. She hated that missing one day with Daryl did this to her, he had told her that Rick was going to keep him busy all day so she made herself busy. But now that she had some down time, she was like a cat in heat. She had snagged the biker mag and took it back to her cell; figuring letting off a little steam wouldn’t hurt so she didn’t jump Daryl. That’s the funny thing about sex, when you get use to not having it, you don’t think about it, then some dirty redneck comes along and blows your mind and you can’t get enough!

She settled back on her bunk and stared at the magazine, picturing Daryl on that bike with her sitting on him fucking him with everything she had. She moaned and was just getting ready to snake her hand down her pants when the blanket pulled back and there stood Daryl.

His face was twisted in anger, he stalked over and tore the magazine from her hand, “THIS? THIS IS WHAT YOU BLEW ME OFF FOR?”

Carol shook her head, “No, you said you were working with Rick today. You told me last night while we were eating dinner. Remember?”

Daryl did remember, Rick had canceled on him during watch last night and he didn’t have time to tell Carol. But that wasn’t the point, “What’re ya goin’ to do with this? Don’t think I didn’t see your hand going down to touch MY PUSSY!”

Carol felt her core flood, he was so god damn hot when he said it was his pussy, but she hated that he was really pissed at her, she looked at the floor, “I was trying to picture you and me on that bike. He reminded me of you.”

Daryl was dumbfounded, he could tell when Carol was lying and she wasn’t lying to him. He looked at the picture and he guessed if you looked real hard someone might think they were related. He saw a few tears falling from her eyes and he felt like shit. He jacked off in the shower more now than he did before thinking about her. He stalked over to her pile of clothes picking up the dress she wore to Maggie and Glenn wedding throwing it at her, “Be dressed and downstairs in five. Don’t wear panties.”

Carol nodded her head wondering what the hell he was going to do. But she got dressed and fixed her hair, putting on some cherry lip balm she had. She didn’t know what kind of shoes to wear so she slipped on a pair of white keds. She headed outside, her heart in her throat.

When she stepped into the yard, she heard the bike come rumbling around the corner. There on the bike was HER MAN, that’s right all you young skinny, snotty, blond bitches, HER MAN. He had his poncho on, his arms were glistening with sweat and dirt, on his hands he had the worn fingerless gloves that he had used all winter. Carol had to bite her own lip so she didn’t cum on the spot. He pulled up to her and grunted, “Get on woman.”

Carol nodded, getting on the back careful not to flash her bare ass to anyone. She put her hands around his waist and he hit the throttle driving them down through the gates that Carl opened. She loved the smell of man, musk, and leather that radiated off him as they rode. She had no idea what he was doing, but she knew she was soaking the seat the vibrations were killing her clit as it hit directly on the seat.

He slowed down and pulled through some trees, to bring the bike at a stop near a small waterfall. He held his hand for Carol to get off and she took it walking toward the water, hugging herself. Daryl eyed her, smirking, he put the kickstand down and threw off the poncho. Then he eased back on the seat, “Woman?”  
Carol turned around and he motioned for her. She walked slowly over toward him, smiling as he patted the seat in front of him, “What’re you doing?”  
Daryl pulled her to him, his hand going up under the dress to knead at her bare ass, “Givin’ my woman what the fuck she wants. NOW. GET. ON!”

Carol swallowed hard as she got on the bike facing him, his lips were on hers his hands pulling at the dress cupping her bare breasts, they were both moaning and panting as he pushed her gently back on the handlebars. Daryl stood up, undoing his vest, she saw he had no shirt on underneath. She ran her hands up his arms and down his chest, “God Daryl.” She leaned in sucking at his nipples, one at a time. He smirked as he pushed her back, she hummed with anticipation as he undid his black belt, making sure she watched as he pulled it slowly through the belt loops.

Daryl dropped the belt to the ground and smirked leaning over her to kiss her, muttering against her skin, “I want to see ya naked layin’ like this for me. So when I ride, when I ain’t with ya, I can think about ya all naked and wantin’ me.”

Carol blushed as he helped her take the dress off over her head, his hands were everywhere in those fingerless gloves. He grabbed her breasts, licking and sucking them, making sure he left a good bite mark there, SHE WAS HIS. His hands trailed down her stomach and down her legs. He sat back pushing her legs further apart, he groaned, “Look at that pussy, my woman is all ready for me. Ain’t ya?”

Carol nodded, “Yes, God please.”

Daryl hitched her legs up on his muscular, sweaty forearms and he pushed two fingers into her, the combination of the fingerless gloves and his rough work worn hands making her scream out. Daryl was concentration on his task, he was panting and sweating as he pushed his fingers into her, “Ya wanted to be a dirty girl on a bike. Did ya? Well that’s what ya are, a dirty girl on a bike, MY DIRTY GIRL on MY BIKE. That what ya wanted?”

Carol was thrashing around, her body on fire; it was too much but not enough as she fell over the edge into a sea of passion. She sat up tensing and he wrapped his arm around her waist, while still drilling his fingers into her, until she was spent. He kissed her neck softly as she came down. 

But he didn’t give her much time to recover, she heard his zipper and then she felt him move her so she was ramming down and taking every inch of him. He sat back on the bike and lifted her up and down on his hard throbbing shaft. His hands in the fingerless gloves biting into her hips as he took her deeper and deeper, he wanted every inch she could give him. His mouth wrapped around her nipple and he bit down hard as the two of them came hard. Daryl threw his head back, “FUCKIN’ TIGHT…GOD DAMN WOMAN!”

They held each other kissing each other softly as they came down. The sun was setting and they knew they had to get back. Daryl smirked the whole back to the prison like an idiot, he had his woman wrapped around him and he knew in that moment he was in love with her. She sighed laying her head onto his back, squeezing his waist just a little harder; he dropped his hand and squeezed her hands. Yup, he was gone, but so was she.

-Winter Heat-  
They got back to the prison and the gossip was heating up as to where the two of them went. Carol kept her head down; she knew this was going to set Daryl off. He had wanted them to keep their relationship quiet for awhile, so she just said they were scouting out places. But everyone wanted to know why she was wearing that damn dress. Carol wanted to throw her hands up and say so he could fuck me on the bike easier, but she didn’t. She saw Maggie give her a soft smile, letting her know how sorry she was for everyone picking on them. Carol smiled back; at least Maggie was on her side.

Carol got their plates and sat down next to Daryl, the room staring and whispering about them. Merle and Beth sat down near them and Rick and Michonne across from them. Daryl reached down and squeezed Carol’s knee and she smirked, glad that he wasn’t mad, that he was giving her some comfort.  
Daryl had heard them whispering like a bunch of assholes. He even heard a few of the women making fun of Carol saying she was so old and he was too hot for her. He wasn’t going to let this stand. He looked up at Rick as he eat; he said it loudly enough for the whole room to hear, “So Michonne, Rick, was wonderin’ if you wouldn’t mind movin’ Michonne out of Carol’s cell. I’d like to share with my woman.”

The whole room was silent. Rick bit back a smirk and looked at Michonne, “That alright with you?”

Michonne smiled at Carol, “Yup, been thinking of moving into my man’s cell anyway, help with Judith more that way.”

Carol felt happy tears burning in her eyes, when Daryl squeezed her knee again, travelling a little higher this time, “That alright with ya woman?”

Carol nodded, “That sounds wonderful.”

Rick nodded, “Ok, that settles it after we eat, we’ll switch around.”

Carol stood seeing Daryl’s plate was empty she took it, “Do you want some more.”

He nodded, “Sure.” As she walked away, he called out to her, sucking on his fingers, the fingers that were still in those fingerless gloves that he had inside her not an hour before, “I’m stravin’, the first course made me want more.”

Carol blushed and walked toward the counter getting some more food. He watched her ass sway and the taste of her still on his fingers made his dick hard as stone again. He knew he needed a distraction so he looked at Merle who was smirking like a fool, “So ya know that Beth here wants to shower with some fuckin’ boy band called One Direction?”

Beth turned bright red as Merle looked at her, “What is this now sugar?”

Daryl chuckled to himself as he watched Beth try to talk herself out of that one. He had his woman and that was all he fucking needed.


End file.
